The Student
by JulesDPM
Summary: Tristran passes on some of his knowledge.


_Author's note: Thanks to Lynn for the beta._

The Student

Tristran was economical in most things. As he sat on the top of a small rise underneath an oak tree just outside the fort he did not take up much room. His arms were around his knees, hugging them to his chest. He did not move for there was no need. The wind was brisk that day and it teased his hair and occasionally made his braids shift around his head. He was silent. The wind was making enough noise and Tristran had to concentrate to hear sounds through it.

Tris was staring into middle distance. Then his eyes narrowed for a few moments as he saw something moving through the trees of its own volition rather than by the force of the wind. When he was sure that what he searched for was approaching he moved his gaze upwards, already lifting his arm. A dark shape swooped around, enjoying the air currents, and then came down to land on Tristran's glove with a flapping of wings.

"How did he do, my friend?" Tris asked of the hawk. She blinked, twitched and twisted his head. "Good," replied Tristran, nodding his own head slightly.

The man and bird both watched as the rider and horse approached. Neither flinched as the horse cantered up quickly and the rider dismounted in a flurry of movement that Tristran deemed an unnecessary waste of energy. Tristran noted the red, flushed cheeks of the teenage boy and sensed that he was about to be regaled with more information than was strictly required so he spoke first.

"What did you see?"

The boy, Will, was used to Tristran by now and was unconcerned by the lack of a welcome. Will was ambitious to make his way in the world but was not sure in what way he was best suited. Arthur had been impressed by him when he came across him at the fort. He had asked Tristran to take on Will as a student for a period, teaching him the basics of scouting to see what Will would make of it. Tristran had reacted badly, raising his eyebrows, losing eye contact with Arthur and heaving a long sigh. But Tristran was loyal to Arthur and Arthur had gained his respect and trust. Eventually, after a full minute during which time Arthur had waited patiently, Tris had given a curt nod and walked away. Fortunately, he did not see Arthur's affectionate smile following him.

Will had turned out to be a quick learner. He had a good memory and, more importantly, was intelligent enough not only to begin speedily to understand the art of scouting but equally to understand how best to deal with Tristran. After four weeks, he had a better idea of when to speak and when to be silent. He copied his teacher's bodily language and thus reduced the amount of talking Tris had to do. He had sensed that Tristran was warming to him although he had never received so much as a smile from his teacher.

Finally, Tristran had decided that it was time for the boy to prove himself on a solo scouting mission. Will had been pleased to be given the task but, at the same time, the nerves of the young man had been obvious and, clearly, it would be a challenge. However, Tris had confidence in his charge and Will had taken comfort from that.

Not entirely without compassion, Tristran had sent the hawk to keep an eye on Will and then had settled under the tree to wait patiently for his return. Will was now in front of him ready to give his report.

"To the east I saw the supply wagons. They are finally nearing us. I discovered that their lateness was not due to an attack as had been thought but to a problem with one of the wagons which had had to be mended."

"You asked them this?" enquired Tristran.

"Oh no, Master, I was able to obtain the information without them being aware of my presence. I felt that they must have had a bad enough journey without being interrupted by my questions. They will be here presently."

"Good. Continue."

"To the west I found the small group of Woads that we saw a couple of days ago. As before there were only two or three but they have moved closer to the main track that the knights use on the way to the next fort."

"Interesting. And did they see you?"

"Yes. I made myself visible enough so that they would see that we are still tracking them but not so close as to initiate a confrontation."

"Were you scared?" Tristran asked directly and untactfully.

Will blushed. "Yes, but I did as you taught me and converted my fear into energy for the job at hand."

Tristran gave a slight nod. "Anything else?"

"No. Master. I came back a different route but found no more changes." Will waited for Tristran's response. He hoped he would not have to wait a long time as he needed a drink. Fortunately, it was only a minute or two before Tris replied.

"You have done well. You discovered the facts but filtered out the unimportant information in your report to me. Your mind must not be cluttered with trivialities or the real gems will be buried. You also responded differently depending on who you encountered knowing when to be involved and when to stay in the shadows. Finally, you overcame your fears as both you and I knew you were able. You trusted yourself. Your actions have done good for people with little cost to yourself."

Tristran got to his feet and the hawk flapped away to sit on a nearby branch. "Come, you must give your report to Arthur. He will be glad of the news."

"_My_ report, Master? Don't you wish to pass on the information yourself?"

"Why? It is not mine to pass on. Come."

Tristran started to walk towards the fort but was stopped by a question from Will. The teenage boy had worked hard under his teacher's tutelage and was filled with relief and enthusiasm now that his first solo scout had ended successfully. The youthfulness in him made him unable to stop himself from asking one more question.

"Master, are you proud of me?"

Tristran looked back at Will who thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment in his eyes. As Tris gave his reply he spoke so quietly that Will had to strain to hear the words.

"You do not need me to be proud of you. You need only to be proud of yourself."

The End


End file.
